


SPN Challenge:- Endings Are Hard

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, word:- curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- curve.Sam needs an ingredient from a hard-to-reach monastery. Dean isn't happy with what his Baby is forced to undergo.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 8





	SPN Challenge:- Endings Are Hard

"Friggin' hell, Sam, even Baby's dizzy with all these curves! Where is this monastery? On the top of a mountain?"

That Dean was not happy at how the Impala was wearily crawling up and around the twisting corkscrew road, was blatantly obvious.

The irritation could be heard in his voice and in the reproachful glances he threw at his brother.

:

Sensibly, Sam remained silent, allowing Dean to vent his displeasure at what his beloved car was being asked to do.

The younger man knew there was only one possible remedy. Either Dean put the Impala into retirement and accepted a more modern vehicle or the Winchesters put themselves into retirement and used the Impala only for civilian outings.

If it were up to Sam, he wouldn't know which decision to make, that's why he kept quiet. Dean had to come to the realization on his own; only then would he act on it.

Sam would be good with whatever Dean decided. Like the Impala, they too weren't getting any younger, though he reckoned they could still save some lives if they kept on hunting.

However, if Dean wanted to call a halt, that was fine too. They could still give a hefty contribution to the hunting world without actively taking out fuglies themselves.

:

As if reading Sam's mind, Dean heaved a deep sigh. "It's time, isn't it Sammy? " he said, patting the dashboard.

Sam shrugged. "It's up to you, Dean. You're the big brother. I'll follow you as I always have, whatever you want to do."

A smile stamped itself on Dean's handsome features. "You and me, Sammy?"

"Always, dude," Sam replied, mirroring the smile. "Whenever and wherever."


End file.
